


Time and Space

by LuckyLa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Sky High (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters and pairings will be added, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Some kind of soulmate fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLa/pseuds/LuckyLa
Summary: Когда происходит взрыв, Мик перестаёт чувствовать их связь. Что-то, что с самого первого раза, когда он спас тощего парнишку в тюрьме, всегда было у него в груди, просто перестаёт ощущаться и Мик пытается осознать, что это конец.До того самого момента, как сорок одну секунду спустя, связь снова отзывается. И пусть поёт призрачно и почти неслышно, но она всё ещё там же, где была все предыдущие тридцать с лишним лет. Леонард Снарт жив, а это значит, что Мик его найдёт.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Три вещи, с которыми я не могу смириться в Легендах: смерть Снарта, как в этом сезоне команда относится к Мику и то, что coldwave не канон.  
> Так что, это мой ответ Чемберлену!
> 
> Сколько лет я уже ничего не писала, но ведь довели, ироды. Последние шуточки Джакса (которого я искренне люблю и который "ДаДжаксбыникогда!!111") над интеллектом Мика и полное пренебрежение Рея и Сары к нему, просто вывели меня из себя и заставили начать писать фанфик. Так что, заранее прошу у всех прощение за моё графоманство.  
> Если найдёте очепятки и напишите о них, буду очень благодарна, поскольку беты не имею.

Сара выжидала. Развалившись на кровати в обманчиво-расслабленной позе, Сара выжидала и готовилась к буре. Всё было слишком хорошо, а нутро разрывали двойственные предчувствия.

Мир словно замер в счастливом стазисе после победы над пришельцами. Никаких временных отклонений не отмечалось уже почти неделю, все злодеи будто сговорились взять отпуск, а команда вела себя на удивление хорошо. Даже Рей умудрился пока ничего не взорвать, хотя и увлеченно совершенствовал свой костюм, взяв в основу нескольких криптонских идей, поведанных Карой. Конечно, никаких технических деталей та сообщить не сумела, но вот роль музы сыграла просто отлично. Так что теперь Палмер увлечённо колдовал в лаборатории, пытаясь воспроизвести описанные эффекты с помощью земных, ну по большему счёту земных, технологий.

Да что там Рей, даже Мик в эту неделю был непривычно тих - ни ставших уже привычными суицидальных порывов, ни пьянства, Сара даже видела пару раз у него на губах улыбку, когда сталкивалась с задумавшимся Рори у технических палуб. Хотя бывало это редко, из свой каюты тот почти не вылезал. Гидеон, правда, исправно докладывала, что «В помещениях, принадлежащих мистеру Рори алкоголя не обнаружено. Физические показатели в норме, отмечается недостаток сна», но Сара продолжала спрашивать каждый день - хорошим она будет капитаном, если один из команды упьётся с горя или решит устроить искупительное самосожжение.

И только профессор задумчиво и неприкаянно бродил по кораблю о чем-то упорно размышляя. Саре было интересно, что же такого сказала подружка Флэша Штайну, что тот ходил как в воду опушенный? В том. что в состоянии профессора виновата ледяная докторица Сара не сомневалась - именно с ней тот провёл всё своё свободное от непосредственного боя с пришельцами время. Сара даже заподозрила неладно. Конечно, навряд ли обожающий свою Клариссу профессор ходит на лево, но отношения у Сноу и Штайна были и впрямь странные. Любопытство, конечно, сгубило кошку, но... Сара приподнялась с подушек и позвала.

\- Гидеон, что связывает нашего профессора и доктора Кейтлин Сноу из команды Флэша?

Через пять минут она разочарованно рухнула обратно на кровать и снова погрузилась в раздумья. Значит, огненный муженёк этой дамочки был второй половинкой Штайна до Джакса, вот как. Была в этом какая-то грустная ирония - ледяная и огненный мета, влюбленные друг в друга. Интересно, если бы её благоверный был жив, боялась бы Сноу своих сил так же сильно? Что там говорил Барри? Может убить прикосновением? Неудивительно, что она такая напряжённая - вот так захочешь сходить развеяться, а после страстных поцелуев вместо горячей ночи получишь хладный труп на руках.

 _«Хорошо, что единственный, кого я могу целовать - это единственный, кого я хочу целовать,»_ \- царапнула где-то в глубине сознания фраза, рванула под ребрами фантомными, чужими  ужасом и болью и ушла в землю пробежавшей по телу ледяной волной. Сара вздрогнула и огляделась. Кажется, именно про такое чувство говорят «кто-то прошел по твоей могиле». Причудится же такое.

\- Гидеон?

\- Опасностей не обнаружено мисс Лэнс. Судя по данным приборов, десять минут назад вы вошли в фазу быстрого сна. Могу предположить, что вам приснилось то, что люди называю кошмаром.

Сара встряхнула головой и одним плавным движением оказалась на ногах. В груди всё ещё ощущалась призрачная боль. Пожалуй, пора было сходить развеяться. а то вынужденно безделье действовало на неё странно. Хорошая тренировка мигом вынесет из головы весь скопившийся там мусор.

По дороге к тренировочному залу Лэнс никак не могла выкинуть из головы мутные, словно тягучие мысли. Огонь и лёд. Мысли с друзей Барри перетекли на другую двойку, соответствующую описанию и стали ещё мрачнее. После смерти Леонарда с Миком творилось что-то совсем плохое. Даже последствия своего становления и бытия Хроносом он переносил легче.

Сара слышала краем уха его разговор с Амайей. «Зверь у тебя внутри, которого нужно укрощать, а я та, кто поможет,» - говорила она. «Зверь, потерявший своего хозяина и нуждающийся в новом, и я могу им стать, посадить на поводок и спускать, когда посчитаю правильным» - слышала Сара. Лэнс одинаково сильно хотелось и рассмеяться прямо в лицо Лисицы, решившей, что всё про всех знает - настолько нелепо звучали её слова для той, кто и правда _знал_ , и вытрясти из той всю её правильность, приложить пару раз об стену и вырвать сердце - чтобы сначала почувствовала то же самое, а потом уже лезла.

Лисица, кого бы из себя не строила просто не может понять - она не теряла никого. Никого _такого_. Того, кто был частью тебя всю жизнь, сколько ты себя помнишь. Кто был частью тебя, даже когда ты сам этого не хотел. Кто принимал тебя таким, какой ты есть, со всей твоей неправильность и сломанностью, со всей кровью, что  была и будет на твоих руках. Принимал, не смотря ни на что. Чьё отсутствие ощущалась так, словно твоё сердце вырвали из груди и раздавили на твоих же глазах. Чью отсутствие ощущалось так, словно сердца у тебя уже нет и не будет никогда, а там, в груди -  только ледяная космическая пустота, в которую хотелось рухнуть спиной вперёд, раскинуть руки и лететь. Лететь вечность в спасительном холоде. А ведь смерть от переохлаждения - самая лёгкая, выплыло из глубин памяти воспоминание. Ты засыпаешь и всё. Нет больше ни боли, ни одиночества. Ни острого, распирающего чувства неправильности от того что там, где всегда было двое - сейчас лишь один, сломанный и искалеченный. Но нельзя. Ещё рано. Дарк ещё где-то там, ходит по коридорам времени напару со своим ручным спидстером. Он ещё не заплатил достаточную цену. Поэтому рано.

На секунду Саре показалось, что за поворотом коридора мелькнули светлые волосы и блеснул, отражая блик, чёрный костюм. Она рванулась было туда, но через секунду одёрнула себя.

\- Что за день такой! - прошипела Лэнс сквозь зубы и ускорила шаг. Что бы не сделало с ней инопланетное вуду - пора было с этим завязывать.

Но пока она делала разминку, набирала темп и отрабатывала такие знакомые, привычные движения, мысли о Мике никак не желали покидать её голову.

Мик не нуждался в хозяине и поводке, он не был ручной собачкой Лена. И даже охранным псом не был. Если продолжать аналогии с животными, Мик скорее был волком. Как и Леонард. Не хозяин и питомец, а стая. И теперь её не стало. Сара всё ускоряла и ускоряла движения, но это не помогало перестать думать.

Она давно должна была поговорить с Рори, но всё никак не могла решиться на это, боясь сделать хуже. Её саму держала на плаву лишь месть за сестру, Мик же был лишён даже этого. Мёртвых не убить снова. Хоть и жаль. Неожиданно в голове всплыла картина с зомби-Мастерами Времени и Сара скривилась. Они и так были редкостными уродами, не хватало им ещё с того света возвращаться. Нет уж, эти мертвые пусть такими и остаются.

Может с Миком она поговорить и не может, но с Амайей это точно нужно было сделать. Если та продолжит в этом же духе, пытаясь пристроить на шее Рори ошейник и поводок, то закончится это всё тем, что он отхватит ей руку по локоть. А команда и так на нервах в последнее время - нестабильный Мик вызывает страх, который выливается в дурацкие шутки, делающие Мика ещё более нестабильным. А она не может, просто не может вмешаться, потому что иначе сама выскажет им всё в их понимающие, сочувствующие лица.

 И Профессору «Я так тебя понимаю, хотя никого по настоящему не терял» Штейну, и Джаксу, который считает, что раз его отец умер, то он может понять, что чувствуют они с Миком. _Но ты даже не знал его, мальчик. Твой отец - это пятнадцать минут разговора и фотография на память_. Амайе, которая так сильно «любила» Часовщика, что даже зная, что каждый день может стать последним, не решилась нарушить правила.

И Рею, который временами продолжает коситься на неё так, словно она сейчас сорвётся с места и побежит убивать Дарка. Который восстановив свой обожаемый костюм словно и забыл об их с Миком дружбе, бросив того. Бросив тогда, когда был больше всего нужен. «Как и ты,» - шепнул мерзкий внутренний голос. У голоса почему то были интонации Малькольма Мерлина.

Саи, которые Сара взяла вместо посоха, уже  мелькали в руках с такой скоростью, что их было трудно рассмотреть.

Рею, так горюющему по своей невесте, что даже пришельцы не смогли вытащить её в его идеальную жизнь. Ей хочется кричать ему в лицо, пока он не поймёт. _Твоя невеста не укрывала тебя от злобных монстров из шкафа, Рей. Она не провожала тебя в первый школьный день и не утешала после первой неудачной влюблённости. Ты так легко заменил её, своим костюмом, приключениями, Филисити._

Сару саму пугали такие мысли, потому что она понимала, что не справедлива к потерям друзей, но не могла остановиться

Они все смотрят на них как на прокажённых, не желающих отпустить прошлое. Но разница в том, что вы можете найти новую любовь, а вот где вы прикажете искать новое сердце и душу? Где они возьмут Саре вторую сестру? А нового Лена для Мика?

Сара вдруг остановилась, пытаясь отдышаться. Она никогда не задумывалась, кем был Лен для Мика на самом деле. Да, они были знакомы чуть ли не с детства, но что, если она просто проецировала свои чувства об утрате Лорел на Мика, а на самом деле всё проще? Что, если Амайя права? Решив додумать эту мысль позднее, Сара развернулась, бросая саи в стоящий на другом конце зала манекен.

Оружие вонзилось чуть ли не по рукояти, чудом не задев Рори. Лишь в последний момент тот с пугающей, нечеловеческой сноровкой увернулся с их пути. Сара внутренне вздрогнула. В подобные моменты, когда друг действовал на чистых инстинктах, она очень явно осознавала, сколько Хроноса, лучшего наёмника Мастеров Времени, оставалось в Мике.

\-  Я понимаю, что в последнее время у нас не всё гладко, красотка, но это не повод делать во мне лишние дырки, - как-то взбудоражено хохотнул Рори. Интуиция Сары, целый день вопившая, что что-то должно случиться, но не дававшая ответа, хорошее это «что-то» будет или плохое, вдруг взвыла сиреной и затихла.

\- Я... - начала было Сара, но Мик перебил её.

\- Это не важно. Сейчас я обращаюсь к тебе как к капитану, - Сара внутренне подобралась, потому что таким одновременно серьёзным, возбуждённым и счастливым она прежде Рори не видела. - Собирай команду, красотка, мы выдвигаемся на спасательную операцию. Я нашёл Снарта.

 


End file.
